


Waking

by redeem147



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redeem147/pseuds/redeem147
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The chip's out. Now what?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waking

Xander saw Buffy turning the basement door handle. “Checking again?”

 

“He should be awake soon. I don’t want him to wake up alone.” She pulled open the door.

 

 

He was starting to stir as she sat on the edge of his cot. “Spike,” she said. “It’s going to be okay.”

 

He opened his eyes, adjusting to the light in the basement. “Your place, then. Not dust.”

 

“Not dust.” She studied his face. The recurring pain of the chip’s misfiring had etched new lines in his skin. So much pain, since he’d come home. “How do you feel?”

 

He thought for a moment, considering. “Better. Much better. The headaches?”

 

“Should be gone now.”

 

He nodded, slightly. “They fixed the chip then. Good on them.”

 

“Not exactly.” She lay her hand on his. “They took it out.”

 

He jerked his hand back from hers, staring in shock. Then he started to laugh, a giggle starting in his throat then moving into his chest. “No.” He struggled to get the words out. “Too rich.”

 

“Spike?” This wasn’t the reaction she expected. She looked over her shoulder, almost expecting to see one of his visions of the First. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she held him fast. “Stop it.”

 

But the laughter had turned to tears. “All those years, wanting it out. I would have done anything, killed anyone to get it out. And now...” His eyes were pleading. “You should have let me die. Kill me Buffy. Please.”

 

“Of course not. Calm down. It’s okay.”

 

“Okay?” He chuckled again, a brief snort of laughter. “Nothing’s okay. At least chain me up.” He reached for the manacles, but they were gone from the wall. “God, Buffy, what are you thinking?”

 

“Me?” She stood up, pacing the room. “I’m thinking I was in a rotten position. That you were unconscious and I had to make a decision. That they could fix the chip, and three years down the road it could break again, kill you.” She stopped. Stared down at him with her arms folded across her chest, a gesture he recognized only too well. “Or I could take it out. It didn’t stop you when the First had you, and you don’t need it the rest of the time. Not anymore.” She dropped to her knees beside the cot. “I trust you, Spike.”

 

“Yeah?” he asked, turning his head towards the wall. “That’s one of us.”

 

“You need to deal with this. I’ll be back later. Bring you something to eat.” She headed towards the stairs.

 

“Buffy?” She turned back at his voice. “Forget about me. I’m dangerous. Just leave me be; get on with your life.”

 

“You really are the most impossible vampire I’ve ever met.” She started up the stairs. “Call me if you need me. And make up your mind. Do you love me or don’t you?”

 

Wrapping his arms around his body, he turned back to the wall, whispering, “Always.”


End file.
